Bibliotheksdrabbles TNG: Gnade ist ausverkauft
by SeKaYa
Summary: Die nächste Stufe des Wahnsinns scheint erreicht: Es gibt Zuwachs in der Bibliothek. Irma Pince erhält Verstärkung in Form des SJ, der noch ahnungslos die Bühne des Schreckens betritt...
1. Das erste Treffen

_In Memoriam Oli _

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte und Begriffe gehören J.K.Rowling. Story und Idee sind mein geistiges Eigentum. Das gilt auch für alle noch folgenden Kapitel.

Hauptcharakter: Irma Pince alias BLfH und ihr Schüler, der SJ

Warnung: AU/OOC(!)

Anmerkung: Ein wenig mehr über "meine" Irma und ihre Hintergründe erfährt man in den "Bibliotheksdrabbles". Das hier basiert praktisch auf ihrer gesamten Art dort – hat aber im Endeffekt keine wirkliche Verbindung. Dieses hier ist zudem eine eher lose Ansammlung von "Augenblicken", daher sollte man nicht davon ausgehen, dass es chronologisch ist.

Anmerkung Kapitel 1: Ich möchte vorweg erwähnen, dass dieses Kapitel kein Drabble in dem Sinne ist, wie sie sonst auftauchen. Es ist weder ein normales oder Doppeldrabble, es ist auch keins meiner Schnapszahlendrabbles – es ist eher ein "Straßendrabble", denn es hat 234 Wörter.

* * *

**Das erste Treffen**

"Das reicht! Genug ist genug!" Minerva McGonagall zeigte einen seltenen Wutausbruch. "Dieses Mal gibt es keine Punktabzüge – auch keine Strafarbeiten!"

Die drei Schuldigen sahen sich unwillkürlich an, sahen aber genauso schnell wieder in andere Richtungen. Irma Pince musterte die Szene vor sich mit einem schlechten Gefühl. Ihr linker Zeh juckte und das war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Misstrauisch blickte sie zur Seite und mustert ihre Kollegen, Hausmeister Argus Filch und Wildhüter Rubeus Hagrid. Ihr Misstrauen wuchs.

"Der Schulleiter und ich haben beschlossen, dass Sie drei eine besondere Strafe bekommen. Sie werden Dienst für das Gemeinwohl tun." Pince kniff die Augen zusammen. "Sie, Mr. Black, werden unserem Wildhüter zur Hand gehen!" Black sah missmutig zu Hagrid. "Sie, Potter, helfen Mr. Filch!" Ein Anblick des Schreckens zeigte sich auf Potters Gesicht. "Und Sie", sagte McGonagall und funkelte den Slytherin an – Pince wusste, was nun folgen würde –, "werden in der Bibliothek arbeiten! Und jetzt – _raus_!"

Pince beobachtete mit einem finsteren Blick, wie Hagrid und Filch mit Potter und Black im Schlepptau gingen. Sie trat, gefolgt von dem Slytherin, auf den Flur und musterte den Jungen. Sie hatte ihn oft genug in der Bibliothek gesehen. Eigentlich jemand, der ihr sympathisch sein könnte, wenn er nicht ständig in seine Bücher schreiben würde!

"Dein Name?", fragte sie, während sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machte.

"Severus Snape", antwortete der Junge düster.

"Ich nenne dich SJ", meinte Pince zufrieden.


	2. Die Einweisung

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Die Einweisung**

"So, SJ, was sind die Hauptaufgaben eines Bibliothekars – oder in deinem Fall, meines Assistenten?"

Pince blickte wartend auf ihren neuen Mitstreiter herab. Der Junge hatte Potential, nur musste sie dafür sorgen, dass er es auch nutzte. Und sie musste ihm abgewöhnen, in seine Bücher Notizen zu machen – die Bücher wurden ansonsten sehr pfleglich behandelt.

"Den Leuten in der Bibliothek helfen, Bücher zu finden, und für Ordnung zu sorgen?", schlug Snape vor.

"Nein!" Pince schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Bloß nicht! Nein, unsere Aufgabe wird es sein, diesen Blagen _Respekt_ einzuprügeln und zu verhindern, dass die Bücher die Schüler auffressen – du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ein Buch mit Magenkrämpfen für Probleme bereitet!"


	3. Eignungstest

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Eignungstest**

Pince musterte ihren Lehrling. Alles in allem war sie bisher recht zufrieden mit ihm. Snape hatte eine natürliche Begabung für das Bibliothekswesen, neben der Grundvoraussetzung: Er liebte Bücher und verachtete seine Mitmenschen. Und doch... Pince beschloss, ihn zu testen.

"SJ, komm doch mal her." Snape sah von den Büchern, die er einsortieren sollte, auf. "Ich will dir ein paar Fragen stellen."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "In Ordnung."

Pince lächelte. "Nun, was würdest du tun, wenn du entdeckst, dass jemand – egal wer – ein Buch in irgendeiner Weise beschädigt hat?"

Snape blinzelte. "Das Buch reparieren und die Person melden?"

"Nein." Pince seufzte – es würde wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bis ihr Lehrling bereit war, allein für Recht und Ordnung in der Bibliothek zu sorgen. "Du hext diesen jemand ins Jenseits und zurück und dann in die nächste Woche. Und _dann_ kümmerst du dich um das Buch."

Snape schwieg und dachte über das Gesagte nach. Pince zeigte ein bösartiges Lächeln.

"Wenn sie natürlich mehr als nur eine Seite umknicken oder Eselsohren in die Bücher machen, ist die Strafe natürlich noch um einiges härter. Dann kommen teeren und federn und kielholen lassen zusammen mit weiteren Strafen hinzu. Ist ja auch logisch, nicht wahr?"

Ihr Lehrling machte mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck einen Schritt rückwärts. "Was meinen Sie damit, Madam Pince...?"

"Du wirst es noch verstehen", versicherte Pince.


	4. Thema Sicherheit

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Thema Sicherheit**

Pince ging mit ihrem jungen Schüler durch die Regalreihen.

"Weißt du, die Bibliothek ist ein sehr gefährlicher Ort – die ganze Magie, die sich in den Büchern gesammelt hat, kann unangenehme Folgen nach sich ziehen. Deshalb werde ich dir jetzt erklären, wie das mit den Sicherheitsbestimmungen und den Büchern hier ist."

Snape sah sie milde erstaunt an. "Ist das nicht... übertrieben?"

"Keineswegs!" Pince blieb vor einem Regal in der Verteidigungsabteilung stehen. "Ich zeig's dir: Hier, siehst du diese Bücher?" Snape nickte. "Die sind lebensgefährlich, hier, die Markierung auf dem Buchrücken zeigt es."

Snape sah skeptisch drein. "Und deshalb stehen die genau in der Reichweite von ahnungslosen Erstklässlern...?"

Pince lächelte bösartig. "Ganz genau."


	5. Die Verbotene Abteilung

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

(im Übrigen ist nichts in diesem Kapitel böse gemeint!)

* * *

**Die Verbotene Abteilung**

"Sag, SJ, hat dir schon einmal jemand erklärt, warum die Verbotene Abteilung verboten ist?"

Pince sah über ihren Schreibtisch hinweg auf ihren gelehrigen Schüler, der momentan eifrig dabei war, Abmahnungen an säumige Schüler zu schicken.

"Nun..." Snape setzte sich auf. "Ich nahm an, das es wegen dem Inhalt der Bücher dort ist."

Kopfschütteln. "Das ist die offizielle Version." Pince stand auf und winkte Snape. "Ich zeig's dir." Sie führte Snape in die Verbotene Abteilung und wies auf die Bücher dort. "Siehst du?"

Snape trat vorsichtig näher an eines der Regale und untersuchte die Bücher. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er die Regalreihen entlang. Mit jedem Buchrücken, den er sich ansah, wurde seine Miene entsetzter. Fassungslos drehte er sich dann zu Pince um.

"Aber... das sind ja...", stammelte er entgeistert.

"Genau." Pince lächelte finster. "Das ist die schrecklichste Literatur, die je geschrieben wurde, absolut verboten und nur einzusehen, wenn die psychische Belastbarkeit geprüft wurde und als groß genug eingeschätzt wurde, mit einer dreifach kontrollierten Bescheinigung, die schlimmsten Dinge, die man einem Leser antun kann – Lustige Taschenbücher, gelbe Seiten, Bummihefte, die ganze Lockhart-Kollektion, die Herr-der-Ringe-Bücher – für Schüler ungeeignet –, Klett-Schulbücher... eine wahre Schande für jede Bibliothek, die niemand jemals zu Gesicht bekommen darf."


	6. Methodentraining

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Methodentraining**

"Also, mal sehen..." Pince sah sich mit großem Interesse das Buch des SJ an. "Nützliche Sachen, wirklich. Was ist das, "für Feinde"? Was bewirkt dieses Sectumsempra?"

Snape hob den Kopf ein wenig und starrte Pince hinter schwarzen Haaren hervor an. "Eine... blutige Sauerei."

"Das ist schlecht." Pince schloss das Buch und schob es Snape zu, der es blitzschnell wieder an sich nahm. "Blutige Sauerei ist schlecht, das kann man nicht machen – die Bücher könnten dauerhaft beschädigt werden. Aber andererseits... mit den richtigen Zaubern... mh..." Sie sah ihn an. "Was ist der Gegenfluch?"

"Eine Art Singsang."

"Sehr gut!" Pince rieb sich die Hände. "Der Spruch ist gekauft – ich bin nämlich absolut unmusikalisch."


	7. Hyakki Yako

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Hyakki Yako**

Severus war wenig erfreut über die neusten Entwicklungen seiner Strafe. Nicht, dass Pince ihn in irgendeiner Weise niedermachte – es war viel mehr die Tatsache, dass Pince geradezu fanatisch war und ihre sadistischen Anwandlungen machten ihm auch ein wenig Sorgen.

Momentan war sein größtes Problem aber das, dass sie ihn mitten in der Nacht in die Bibliothek bestellt hatte – und das, wo er am nächsten Tag die Endjahresprüfung schrieb!

"Was soll ich hier?", murrte er. "Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

"Genau." Pince lächelte und zog ihn hinter ihren Schreibtisch. "Egal, was passiert, bleib um jeden Preis hier – mach keinen Mucks und beweg dich nicht, es geht gleich los."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah skeptisch durch die leeren Regalreihen. Was auch immer passieren sollte, er bezweifelte, dass es mehr als nur Pince' Einbildung war. Vielleicht war es ja schädlich zu viel Zeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen? Er musste sich dringend eine Möglichkeit überlegen, dem zu entkommen. Es war definitiv nicht auf seiner Prioritätenliste, wahnsinnig zu werden. Andererseits, Pince war wirklich ein Extremfall.

"Da!", zischte Pince ihm ins Ohr und Severus sah pflichtbewusst in die angegebene Richtung – und erstarrte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Es waren Bücher. Nur die Betonung lag definitiv auf dem _'waren'_, denn hätte Severus nicht gewusst, dass es Bücher sein mussten, hätte er sie nie als solche erkannt. Tatsächlich, der einzige Anhaltspunkt den er hatte, war der Buchrücken und die heftig flatternden Seiten. Wäre der Buchtitel nicht gewesen, wäre eine Identifizierung unmöglich, aber war festzustellen, dass die Bücher aus der Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe stammten.

Das äußerst haarige und reißzähnige Exemplar des Monsterbuchs der Monster stakste auf langen, spinnenartigen Beinen am Schreibtisch vorbei und schlug vergeblich mit gewaltigen Papierschwingen, verfolgt von einem schwelenden, geschuppten Lederband mit dem Titel "Drachenzucht", dass ihm heiße Feuerstöße hinterherschickte.


End file.
